Cerita Horror Pengantar Tidur
by AkabaneKazama
Summary: Kumpulan drabble cerita seram, baik itu cerita asli dari author atau ambil dari mitos-mitos terkenal. Yang punya cerita seram, bisa PM ke saya. Multi-chap, OOC, beberapa mungkin AU, pemeran utama selalu berubah-ubah. Disarankan untuk baca di malam hari biar horror-nya dapet. CHAP 5 UP! : Ketukan di Balik Pintu
1. Suara Jam dan Penutup Mata

**CERITA HORROR PENGANTAR TIDUR**

.

**Disclaimer** : Kuroko no Basuke punya Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Kalau punya saya, pasti Nigou (?) yang jadi pemeran utamanya :v

.

**Genre (s)** : Horror

.

**Warn** : **Drabble**, **OOC**, **Abal**, beberapa chapter mungkin **AU**, **Typo** selalu jadi fans terberat saya, **No Pairing** pastinya dan **pemeran utama selalu berubah-ubah. **Serius, saya ga tau mesti nulis judul apa! -_-

.

.

.

**SUARA JAM DAN PENUTUP MATA**

.

Kuroko Tetsuya, mantan anggota Generasi Keajaiban yang ketenarannya menguar seantero Jepang, pemain bayangan basket SMA Seirin dengan hawa keberadaan tipis—sangat mendukung sebutan yang ia dapat semasa SMP, juga dikenal dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi serta berlidah tajam, memiliki kebiasaan yang sedikit unik. Menjelang pukul 10 malam atau lebih, saat dirinya beranjak tuk tidur, ia akan menutup pintu kamar dan mematikan lampu utama. Lalu menghidupkan lampu tidur berpenerangan bohlam oranye redup sebelum akhirnya mengenakan penutup mata dan tertidur pulas. Sejak masih bersekolah di SMP Teiko hingga masuk SMA Seirin, teman-teman satu klub basket bersamanya selalu menanyakan hal yang sama kepada lelaki bersurai biru muda; 'Kenapa tidak matikan seluruh lampu saja? Itu lebih baik daripada kau harus menggunakan penutup mata'.

Dan selanjutnya Kuroko akan mengedikkan bahu, memberi jawaban bisu atas pertanyaan yang bahkan ia sudah tak menghitung lagi berapa kali kalimat yang sama itu terlontar dari mulut tiap orang yang berbeda (untuk kasus Kise Ryouta, ia akan menjawab 'Kise-kun, kau menyebalkan'. Dan sang model dari Kaijo hanya bisa pundung di pojokan, menangis sambil mengais-ngais tanah).

Hari ini hari Minggu. Latihan basket berlangsung lebih lama dari biasanya; mulai saat sang surya masih mengintip malu-malu di ufuk timur hingga akhirnya berpulang di ufuk barat. Pemuda yang jarang sekali menunjukkan emosinya, kini mengerucutkan bibir dengan kedua alis bertaut jadi satu. Bagaimana tidak, seharian ini sang pelatih basket Seirin utusan kedua raja setan dari neraka (ia rasa dirinya tak perlu menyebutkan siapa utusan pertama, karena semua orang pasti sudah pada tahu) Riko Aida, memberi mereka menu latihan yang mengerikan tak terkira sampai-sampai Koganei Shinji pingsan di tempat, Hyuuga Junpei berganti kepribadian dan Izuki Shun mulai melawak—_ralat_, kalau yang terakhir sih selalu dilakukan tiap kali lelaki bermata elang itu punya kesempatan.

"Jangan banyak protes! Ini demi Kagami yang tak bisa ikut latihan basket seminggu kemarin karena nilai ulangannya yang dibawah rata-rata." Ujar Riko kala siang itu, seraya menarik kerah baju belakang pemuda bersurai api membara, Kagami Taiga, yang mencoba kabur tapi gagal.

Saat itu Kuroko langsung tutup telinga, tak ingin mendengar sang cahaya yang terus menerus memohon ampun kepada kapten mereka yang kini tingkat kesadisannya menyamai psikopat kakap kelas satu.

"Malam, Nigou. Maaf aku terlambat." Tangan mungil itu mengelus pelan bulu-bulu hitam anjing jenis _siberian husky_ miliknya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Orang tuanya sedang dinas kerja di luar kota, jadi dirinya hanya sendirian bersama Nigou hari ini. Setelah memberi makan malam yang sedikit terlambat pada peliharaannya, membasuh diri dan berganti baju, ia mulai mengerjakan tumpukan pr yang diberikan masing-masing guru pada murid-murid _tersayang_. Serius, kenapa hari ini kesialan demi kesialan terus menimpa dirinya? Apakah itu karena ia tak mengindahkan nasihat Midorima Shintarou yang berkata bahwa Aquarius berada di peringkat terbawah dan menolak untuk mengenakan kaos putih bergambar kelinci merah muda sebagai item keberuntungan hari ini? Lagipula siapa yang ingin mengenakan pakaian perempuan seperti itu, huh?

(Ah, sepertinya Kuroko benar-benar lelah jika secara tak sadar ia sudah mengumpat beberapa teman terdekatnya).

Dengan sekali hembusan napas panjang, akhirnya Kuroko memilih untuk menyerah. Ditutupnya buku pelajaran sembari meregangkan otot-otot yang menegang, dan mulai melaksanakan rutinitas keseharian sebelum tidur seperti malam-malam sebelumnya. Kuroko menutup pintu kamar rapat-rapat dan menghidupkan lampu tidur setelah lampu utama kamar sudah sepenuhnya mati. Garis lengkung tipis terulas di wajah pucat saat Nigou ikut melompat naik ke atas ranjang dan mulai tertidur pulas. Kuroko pun melakukan hal yang sama; masuk ke dalam selimut, mencari posisi nyaman bagi punggung yang terasa kram di atas empuknya kasur berukuran satu orang miliknya, sebelum menutup mata dan berniat untuk mulai melakukan perjalanan menyenangkan di dalam alam bawah sadar.

.

_**DING DONG**_

.

Sebelum kesadarannya kembali naik ke permukaan saat membran timfani menangkup sebuah suara yang cukup keras—suara dentang jam dinding.

"Ah, sudah tengah malam, ya?" kelopak tipis yang menutupi manik berwarna senada dengan surai _baby blue_ itu perlahan membuka. Namun yang ia dapat hanyalah kegelapan; hitam dan sunyi. Ia sama sekali tak melihat cahaya temaram lampu tidur meski di sudut terjauh visual pandangnya sekalipun. Kuroko hanya bergumam. Memang benar kata temannya, sebaiknya ia mematikan seluruh lampu daripada mengenakan penutup mata. Toh, hasilnya akan sama saja, gelap dan tak bisa melihat apapun. Tapi kebiasaan itu sulit untuk diubah, kalian tahu?

.

_**DING DONG**_

.

"Perasaanku saja kah, atau suara jam itu makin lama makin keras?"

Di dalam kesunyian malam itu, Kuroko mengedikkan bahu. Sudahlah, sebaiknya ia segera tidur atau dirinya akan diberi hukuman setimpal gegara terlambat masuk ke sekolah. Dirinya tak terlalu ingin mencari masalah dengan para pembimbing semenjak insiden 'teriakkan tekadmu sekeras mungkin' di atas atap yang direncanakan sang pelatih saat kali pertama Kuroko masuk tim basket Seirin. Mengingatnya, membuat pemuda mungil itu terkekeh kecil dan kembali menutup mata. Namun entah karena otaknya yang tak bisa diajak kompromi untuk segera terlelap atau karena pengaruh film detektif yang ia tonton seminggu lalu, sebuah pertanyaan melintasi pikirannya. Dan pertanyaan itu sangatlah menganggu, sungguh.

Bukankah saat ia menyelesaikan pr tadi, jarum jam masih menunjukkan angka sembilan? Lalu mengapa jam di rumahnya sudah berdentang kencang?

Dan detik berikutnya, sesuatu seperti memukul keras dirinya, membuatnya membuka mata tuk kedua kali dalam sekejab.

_Gelap_. Sekitarnya masih saja gelap. _Tak ada satu cahayapun_.

Di tengah berisiknya dentangan jam, samar-samar ia bisa menangkap suara mobil atau motor yang melintas, suara televisi tetangga sebelah yang menyiarkan berita malam, juga Nigou yang mulai mengeram parau meski kali ini geramannya agak lain; seolah ada yang menutup moncongnya dan menahan sang anjing untuk menggonggong. Meski pikirannya berkecamuk, itu tak menghentikan Kuroko untuk menarik satu kesimpulan pasti. Dan detik selanjutnya, dalam kegelapan malam yang mencekam, tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Ia ingat. Ya, ia ingat.

.

_Kalau di rumah ini, tak ada jam dinding yang bisa berbunyi._

.

_Dan lagi, malam ini dirinya sama sekali tak mengenakan penutup mata._

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) :**

Hola, hola. Saya kembali lagi membawa cerita horror ke fandom KnB! Kalau udah ada yang kenal dengan saya, pasti tahu kan tipe cerita seperti apa yang suka saya buat? Soalnya zona aman saya pas nulis itu, ya genre suspense, mystery ataupun horror. Kalo blum kenal, ya udah kenalan dulu. Hehe.

Sempet mampir ke fandom Haikyuu dan Beelzebub, tapi balik dulu lagi deh kesini. Soalnya KnB kekurangan fanfic misteri dan cerita penuh twist. Sekarang kebanyakan soal romance, saya jadi bosen. Makanya akhir2 ini saya ngunjungin fandom KHR mulu.

Btw, cerita kali ini berisi drabble horror, cerita yang langsung abis tiap chapternya. Dan cerita yang barusan itu pengalaman asli saya lo (dengan beberapa perubahan tentunya). Kalo aslinya, saya bukannya denger suara jam tapi denger suara orang yang berteriak 'AAAAAAA' dengan nada datar. Dan aslinya saya emang pake penutup mata (diceritanya, Kuroko ga pake). Serius deh, saya ga mau buka penutup mata malem itu, takut kalo2 pas dibuka ada 'sesuatu' di samping saya. Soalnya suaranya itu deket banget, atau memang suaranya bunyi tepat di telinga saya!

Kalo kalian punya cerita seram, boleh PM ke saya. Mungkin saya bisa mengubahnya jadi cerita yang menarik (mungkin ya. Inget, mungkin!). Oke deh, sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya. _Ciao, ciao!_

_Don't forget to leave your review_

**Best Regards**

**Akabane Kazama**


	2. Salah Lihat

**CERITA HORROR PENGANTAR TIDUR**

.

**Disclaimer** : Kuroko no Basuke punya Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Kalau punya saya, pasti Nigou (?) yang jadi pemeran utamanya :v

.

**Genre (s)** : Horror

.

**Warn** : **Drabble**, **OOC**, **Abal**, beberapa chapter mungkin **AU**, **Typo** selalu jadi fans terberat saya, **No Pairing** pastinya dan **pemeran utama selalu berubah-ubah.**

.

**(A/N)** : Karena sepertinya ada beberapa yang tidak mengerti maksud Kuroko 'tidak memakai penutup mata', saya jelasin deh disini. Coba inget2 lagi kebiasaan Kuroko (sebenarnya itu kebiasaan saya sih **#gaknanya**) pas sebelum tidur. Dia selalu pakai lampu tidur kan? Nah, inget juga pas dia terbangun, samar-samar dia bisa mendengar tv tetangga sebelah kan? Berarti saat itu sedang tidak terjadi mati listrik. Lalu kenapa Kuroko tak bisa melihat apa-apa padahal ia tak memakai penutup mata? Dan kenapa suara jam dinding itu makin lama makin keras? Berarti kegelapan di mata Kuroko itu sebenarnya adalah...

Yap! Sampai disitu saja!

Dan untuk kalian yang bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi ama Nigou, dia gpp kok. Cuma mulutnya dibungkem doank oleh _sesuatu_ itu biar dianya ga menggonggong. SAYA GA TEGA KALO NIGOU SI UNYU2 MATI! **#berisiklu**

Kalau begitu, selamat menikmati chapter 2! \(^_^)/

.

.

.

**SALAH LIHAT**

.

_Apakah kalian pernah mengalami kejadian, dimana saat kalian pulang dari suatu tempat melalui jalan sepi, dan jauh di seberang jalan sana, kalian melihat_ sesuatu_ yang aneh?_

.

Kagami Taiga, prodigi basket bagi khalayak murid SMA Seirin, terkenal akan lompatan tinggi seperti seekor burung yang sedang terbang bebas, dengan surai merah cerah bagai api membara, juga alis bercabang yang sering sekali disalah kaprahkan oleh orang-orang bahwa ia memiliki empat buah alis, hanya bisa diam mematung sementara manik senada itu mengawasi satu tempat yang menarik perhatiannya—lebih tepatnya,_ sesuatu_ yang menarik perhatiannya.

"A-Apa itu?"

Disana, di dekat kotak sampah dan dibalik tiang listrik berpenerangan lampu yang berkedap-kedip, memberi kesan dua kali lipat lebih menyeramkan, sesosok bayangan berdiri.

Dan maksudnya sesosok bayangan, ya berarti _hanyalah_ bayangan saja. Tanpa pemilik asli dari bayangan itu sendiri.

"Jangan bilang kalau itu hantu?" satu pernyataan singkat itu berhasil membuat bulu kuduk meremang dan ia memeluk tas gandeng kuat-kuat.

Mengapa Kagami sempat-sempatnya memikirkan hal tak masuk akal layaknya hantu ataupun sesuatu yang berbau mistis seperti tadi? Salahkan Kise yang mengajaknya juga Aomine pergi ke Maji Burger untuk sekadar berbincang-bincang—dengan Kagami yang memesan segunung burger. Salahkan Kise dan stok cerita yang tak pernah habis, sehingga begitu sadar, sore telah berganti malam. Dan sekali lagi, salahkan Kise juga Aomine yang tempat tinggal mereka berbeda arah dengannya sehingga kini ia pulang sendirian.

Oh, Kagami. Yang terakhir itu bukan salah siapa-siapa.

Tak ada yang menyangka saat itu Kise memutuskan untuk bercerita lain daripada biasanya. Dari sekian banyak cerita menyenangkan (menurut Kise) dan menyebalkan (menurut Kagami dan Aomine) yang ia miliki, ia memilih menceritakan sebuah cerita tabu bagi dua insan dengan postur tubuh kekar idaman para wanita namun ternyata memiliki nyali kecil itu. Ya. Apalagi kalau bukan cerita hantu.

"Ini cerita dari salah satu juniorku. Pernahkah kalian mengalami kejadian, dimana saat kalian pulang dari suatu tempat melalui jalan sepi, dan jauh di seberang jalan sana, kalian melihat sesuatu yang aneh?" ujar Kise kala sore itu, seraya menyeruput es _lemonade_ pesanannya, menikmati rasa asam-manis yang melimpah ruah dalam mulut dan terkecap di atas lidah, "Pernahkah kalian berpikir bahwa sesuatu itu bukan salah lihat belaka, melainkan han—"

Dan kalimat itu terpotong dikarenakan Kise terkekeh duluan, melihat Kagami dan Aomine meringkuk ketakutan di bawah meja makan dengan tangan menangkup kedua telinga, tak ingin mendengar kelanjutan cerita yang bahkan belum masuk bagian klimaks.

Dan disinilah ia, berdiri seperti orang bodoh dan memandang lekat-lekat bayangan yang berdiri tak bergerak di balik tiang listrik.

"Seharusnya aku menolak ajakan Kise saja tadi! Setiap kali dia datang, pasti saja selalu membawa masalah!" Kagami menggerutu. Atau mungkin mengutuk.

(Tak tahukah Kuroko, bahwa saat ini Kagami berharap kalau dirinya saja yang muncul daripada ia harus berurusan dengan hantu _yang sesungguhnya?!_)

Tapi Kagami memilih untuk maju. Mau tak mau, hanya inilah satu-satunya jalan tercepat baginya untuk sampai ke apartemen tingkat lima. Terlambat pulang ke rumah lebih lama, dan sang ayah akan memborbardirnya dengan berbagai pertanyaan klasik; seperti 'kau dari mana saja?', 'ayah khawatir!', 'bagaimana kalau sesuatu terjadi padamu?' dan yang terakhir dan yang paling menjengkelkan '_papah_ tak ingin _my cute little son_ terluka!'. Kagami merinding. Oke, itu sih bukan pertanyaan klasik lagi. Ayolah, Kagami sudah besar, ia tak perlu ayahnya untuk terus memanjakannya seperti anak laki-laki berumur tiga tahun yang baru belajar berjalan. Terkadang ia bingung siapa yang sebenarnya orang dewasa di rumah itu, ayahnya atau dirinya?

Lelaki berkedudukan _power forward_ dalam tim basket Seirin itu mengambil langkah pertama, lalu kedua, lalu ketiga, sebelum akhirnya menjadi kumpulan langkah pelan namun pasti. Manik _crimson red_ itu tak lepas dari bayangan yang ketika semakin dekat, semakin ia menyadari bahwa bentuknya mirip seperti manusia. Kagami menelan ludah, keringat bercucuran membasahi setiap inchi permukaan kulit dan tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Kalau benar itu adalah hantu seperti kata Kise, Kagami sudah siap untuk berbalik dan berlari sekencang mungkin, atau mungkin membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding bata dan pingsan, lalu melupakan semua kejadian ini keesokan harinya.

Ketika akhirnya mereka (pantaskah Kagami menyamaderajatkan sesuatu yang tak jelas apakah dirinya makhluk solid atau makhluk astral itu dengan diri sang pemuda? Ia tak tahu) berada pada jarak pandang yang sama, Kagami sadar—

.

—bahwa tak ada apapun disana.

.

Kagami menghela napas yang dirinya sendiri tak tahu sejak kapan sudah ia tahan. _Damn Kise and his stupid story_, gumamnya, tak sadar kalau aksen Amerika yang hampir-hampir terlupakan kembali muncul ke permukaan. Gara-gara model (sok) tampan itu, Kagami jadi parno sendiri. Mungkin orang-orang yang memiliki pengalaman supernatural sepertinya juga mengalami hal serupa, hanya ketakutan berlebihan sehingga ilusi optik tak dapat dihindari. Karena kini ia yakin akan kesalahpahaman yang berhasil membuat sang lelaki sport jantung, Kagami memasang senyum selebar mungkin, lega karena semua kekhawatiran tak berguna sudah berakhir. Namun mungkin keberuntungannya sedang habis atau _Kami-sama_ sedang tak berpihak padanya, sehingga otaknya memutuskan untuk memutar ulang cerita Kise bagaikan sebuah kaset rusak.

.

"_Saat kalian menghampiri bayangan itu, selanjutnya kalian akan sadar bahwa tak ada apa-apa disana. Lalu kalian bernapas lega dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanan." Tawa Kise perlahan memudar dan ia memasag wajah serius yang sungguh, sangat jarang ditampilkan kecuali dirinya sedang berada di tengah pertandingan sengit basket, "Tapi pernahkah kalian berpikir untuk kembali melihat ke belakang, dan memastikan apakah benar kalau kalian hanyalah salah lihat?"_

.

Detik itu juga, jantung Kagami berdegup kencang. Hawa dingin tiba-tiba merayapi tengkuknya, dan tubuhnya bergetar begitu hebat.

.

"_Bagaimana kalau ternyata bayangan itu kembali muncul dan masih berdiri di tempat terakhir kali kau melihatnya?"_

.

"_Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!"_ kalimat itu terus terucap, bagaikan sebuah mantra yang keefektifannya tak akan terlihat jika tak dituturkan berulang-ulang kali banyaknya. Seraya kepala itu menoleh perlahan, manik kembar senada membulat begitu lebar—

.

"_Dan ia sudah berdiri tepat di belakangmu, melihatmu dengan mata kuningnya yang menyala, seolah-olah siap untuk menelanmu dalam kegelapan tanpa batas..."_

.

—memandang tatapan intens membekukan tulang dan senyum mengerikan yang menampilkan gigi-gigi runcing putih mengkilat dihadapannya, sebelum semua berubah menjadi hitam.

.

"_...apa yang akan kau lakukan, Kagamicchi?"_

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>(AN)** :

Serem atau ngga nih? Saya kurang yakin juga, soalnya saya ngetiknya siang-siang, jadi kurang greget. Tapi saya update malem biar cocok ama judul ceritanya :v

Cerita ini saya ambil dari manga horror terkenal, judulnya **Fuan no Tane**, dengan perubahan di bagian akhir (bagi pecinta horror, saya saranin deh buat baca manga ini. Meskipun hantunya bukan yang gambar2 gore penuh darah, tapi asli bikin merinding). Cerita ini paling berkesan bagi saya karena sedikit mengingatkan saya dengan pengalaman pas SMA kelas 1 dulu; ngeliat bayangan di kamar saya, pas saya perhatikan ternyata ga ada apa-apa. Saya juga jadi mikir, kalau misalnya waktu itu saya ga kembali melanjutkan tidur dan melihat ke tempat bayangan itu berdiri, apakah dia bakal muncul lagi? Hiii...

Apakah chapter ini bisa dibilang AU? Soalnya kalo aslinya kan, ayah Kagami ga ada di rumah. Dan saya yakin, sifatnya ga kekanak-kanakan seperti yang saya tulis di atas sana. Ini gara2 saya baca fanfic yang diceritanya ayah Kagami itu_ overprotective_ minta ampun, ngebuat image saya soal dia jadi seperti ini. LOL.

Oh ya, terima kasih buat **Nozomi Rizuki 1414**,** AoiFuu**,** Dee Cavallone**,** Tequilame**,** Zhang Fei**,** Kim Victoria** sama **Kaito Akahime** buat cerita horrornya (kalau ada nama yang salah ketik atau yang ga tercantum, maafkan saya dan sifat kurang teliti saya .). Nanti saya masukin deh. Tapi ga tau bakal muncul di chap berapa dan mungkin akan ada sedikit perubahan cerita. Oke, sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya. _Adios!_

_Don't forget to leave your review_

**Best Regards**

**Akabane Kazama**


	3. Tidak Ada

**CERITA HORROR PENGANTAR TIDUR**

.

**Disclaimer** : Kuroko no Basuke punya Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Kalau punya saya, pasti Nigou (?) yang jadi pemeran utamanya :v

.

**Genre (s)** : Mystery & Horror

.

**Warn** : **Drabble**, **OOC**, **Abal**, beberapa chapter mungkin **AU**, **Typo** selalu jadi fans terberat saya, **No Pairing** pastinya dan **pemeran utama selalu berubah-ubah.**

.

.

.

**TIDAK ADA  
><strong>

.

Menurut Kise Ryouta, pemain basket handal yang telah diakui kehebatannya sedari ia masih SMP hingga sekarang, juga model terkenal yang digandrungi para wanita diseluruh Jepang—atau mungkin juga luar negeri, jika majalah tempatnya bekerja memperluas area penjualan, menekuni kegiatan belajar di perguruan tinggi itu menyenangkan. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa teman-temannya, baik seangkatan, senior maupun junior, sering sekali mengeluh hanya karena beberapa tugas dari dosen tercinta. Lagipula bukankah mereka sudah mengambil keputusan bulat ketika masuk ke universitas dan sanggup tuk mengurusi seluruh tetek bengeknya, yaitu menimba ilmu lebih jauh agar diri kaya akan pengetahuan?

Oke, baiklah ia benahi sedikit kata-katanya barusan. Memang benar tugas-tugas itu menyebalkan dan Kise akui otaknya (yang pas-pasan) sering panas dan serasa mengeluarkan asap imajiner dari kedua telinga, ketika terus menerus dipakai hingga larut malam demi menyelesaikan skripsi setebal papan shogi dilipat dua milik Akashi Seijuuro. Tapi hei, kesampingkan 'masalah jenuh perontok rambut karena stress' itu dan cobalah nikmati sekeliling. Bukankah menyenangkan mendapatkan pengalaman serta teman baru? Apalagi jika mengalami kasus serupa seperti Kise.

"Menyingkir dariku Kise! Kau mengangguku!"

"_Hidoi_, _senpai_! Apa _senpai _tak kangen denganku?"

"Tujuanku masuk kesini justru karena aku ingin menghindarimu."

"_Hidoooiiii_~"

Siapa sangka kalau _senpai_ basket di SMA Kaijou dulu, Kasamatsu Yukio, kini berada di satu universitas dan jurusan yang sama dengannya? Mengapa Kise baru menyadari keberadaan pemuda bermata tajam itu belakangan ini, ia tak tahu. Mungkinkah Kasamatsu-senpai telah mempelajari trik _misdirection_ dari Kuroko?

Di hari tertentu, universitas tempatnya bernaung akan mengadakan seminar bagi tahun pertama dan kedua. Lelaki blonde ber-_pierching_ satu bersenandung pelan seraya menyalin ulang materi dari _sensei_ ke atas buku catatan bergaris. Sementara Kasamatsu yang duduk disisi kiri kanan bahu Kise (kalau bukan karena puppy eyes coretmenjijikkancoret dari sang _kouhai_, ia pasti sudah pergi sejauh mungkin darinya) menggerutu pelan karena tak bisa belajar dengan tenang. Beberapa kali ia menyikut Kise, menghujamnya dengan _death glare_ bisu seolah berkata 'bisakah kau diam? Aku sedang berusaha untuk konsentrasi', yang dibalas dengan kekehan pelan sebelum akhirnya bungkam.

Sementara _sensei_ menghapus papan tulis guna memberi materi lain, Kise memutar kedua bola kaca _aureoline_ kembar itu ke segala arah, meniti inchi tiap inchi dan mempelajari tiap detail pada ruang seminar; mulai dari berapa banyak jendela, gorden merah marun yang menari pelan mengikuti arus udara dari balik ventilasi, meja-meja panjang yang tertanam rapi dalam semen beralaskan keramik marmer, mahasisa-mahasiswi yang hadir juga yang tengah tertidur pulas dan lain sebagainya. Sebelum akhirnya, menetapkan tujuan akhir pada insan yang duduk tak begitu jauh di sisi kiri pada satu barisan yang sama.

Seorang mahasiswi dengan surai hitam lurus, menjuntai turun menutupi wajah kala ia menundukkan kepala—mungkin tengah menikmati ukiran meja dihadapannya?

Kise memiringkan kepala, bingung. Ia tak ingat pernah sekelas dengan mahasiswi misterius sepertinya. Mungkinkah gadis itu salah satu bagian dari tahun kedua? Ingin ia bertanya pada Kasamatsu-_senpai_, namun dering bel memekakkan telinga mengalahkannya dan kelas pun usai. Kasamatsu berjalan pergi meninggalkan kelas dan mahasiswi itu juga telah menghilang.

Sejak hari itu, tiap kali seminar tahun pertama dan tahun kedua diadakan, Kise selalu melihat gadis itu disana; duduk diam dengan kepala tertunduk. Beberapa kali godaan untuk menyapa dan berkenalan dengannya menjadi pilihan utama daripada harus mendengar celotehan dosen yang, entah mengapa, terus mengulang pada materi yang sama. Namun tiap kali ide itu muncul, tiap kali Kise baru akan melangkahkan kaki, bel pun berdering. Dan gadis itu kembali menghilang.

"_Ne, ne_, Kasamatsu-senpai. Kau tahu soal rumor universitas ini?"

Istirahat makan siang adalah saat yang paling ditunggu-tunggu tiap mahasiswa-mahasiswi universitas berletak cukup terpencil dari perkotaan itu. Kise yang bosan, bermain-main dengan makan siang pesanannya; tempura, sup miso, es _lemonade_ serta puding sebagai pencuci mulut, sementara dagu tersangga di antara sela-sela jari tangan kiri, menatap _senpai_ yang tengah membaca buku seraya tangan menyuap makanan. Pandangan pemuda bersurai hitam jabrik masih terpaku pada rumus-rumus yang berlekuk tak karuan, namun tarikan singkat dari salah satu alisnya menandakan sang_ kouhai_ tuk melanjutkan. Kise menusuk salah satu tempura yang mulai mendingin sebelum melahapnya dengan rakus.

"Aomine bilang pernah terjadi kecelakaan besar di universitas ini." sedotan putih berlist merah terkatup di antara belahan bibir, menyeruput minuman hingga tersisa setengah. Hmm, sedikit kurang manis. Mungkin ia harus memberitahu ibu penjaga kantin soal ini, "Apa kau tahu soal ini_senpai_? Waktunya berbarengan dengan tahun pertamamu, kan?"

"Kise!" Dengan satu hentakan, buku di tangannya tertutup rapat tepat setelah sudut buku dilipat sebagai penanda akhir bacaan. Kise berjengit saat baritone rendah tertangkup indra pendengaran, terdengar lebih dalam dan lebih kelam dari biasanya. Buku diapit lengan atas sementara kedua tangan memegang nampan kosong, Kasamatsu bangkit dari duduknya, melirik Kise dari balik bahu, "Jangan bicarakan soal kecelakaan itu disini. Apa kau tak memikirkan bagaimana perasaan kerabat yang mungkin kehilangan saudara mereka?"

Saat itu juga, bibir Kise terkatup rapat. Uh, oh, sepertinya Kise terlalu banyak bicara Meski bola kaca itu masih memusatkan visual pandang pada punggung _senpai_ yang perlahan kian menjauh, ia bisa merasakan sorot mata setajam silet di balik punggung, begitu mencekam seolah mereka ingin mengulitinya dan merasuki relung jiwa sedalam mungkin. Ia yakin, seratus persen yakin, kalau tiap orang yang hadir dalam ruang kini menampilkan kekesalan teramat sangat pada makhluk tak berdosa yang memiliki tingkat penasaran lebih tinggi dari manusia biasanya.

"T-tapi kan aku hanya ingin tahu—S-Senpai!" Kise bangkit, mengejar Kasamatsu yang sudah berada di depan pintu ganda berkayu mahoni, sebelum jatuh bermesraan bersama lantai dengan tidak elitnya.

_Ah, gadis itu datang lagi._

Pena mekanik berwarna senada dengan surai miliknya berputar lincah di atas jemari seperti bola basket. Manik kembar itu bergulir sesekali, meneliti sang gadis secara diam-diam, takut ketahuan oleh dosen kalau ia tak memperhatikan pelajaran (materi yang sama lagi, catatan yang sama lagi, murid-murid yang sama lagi, _waktu yang sama lagi_). Hari itu seharusnya seperti hari-hari sebelumnya; Kise yang memperhatikan mahasiswi, Kise yang ingin mengajak mengobrol, Kise yang terhenti di tempat karena bel telah berdering, Kise yang menghela napas panjang karena tak berhasil menanyakan identitas gadis tuk kesekian kali. Namun untuk kali ini, setelah 1 bulan berlalu, roda waktu akhirnya berputar.

Tubuh mungil gadis surai panjang itu tersentak sedikit—mungkin menyadari bahwa model terkenal wilayah Jepang menatap dengan sorot mata tajam yang bahkan sang empunya sendiri tak menyadarinya. Ia menoleh, begitu perlahan bagaikan _slowmotion_ dalam film-film drama klasik saat akan memberi efek berlebih pada adegan tertentu. Manik kembar _aureolin_ itu pula perlahan melebar, pupil mengecil secara signifikan, menatap horor pemandangan di dihadapan.

Tidak. Itu...tidak mungkin...bukan? Pasti ini hanya mimpi semata, hanya ilusi optik yang disajikan oleh mata lelah akibat terlalu sering menatap layar gadget. Tidak mungkin Kise melihat—

.

—bahwa wajah gadis itu dipenuhi luka bakar dan tidak ada apa-apa di mata kirinya selain lubang hitam kelam bagai jurang tanpa dasar...

.

_...kan?_

.

Tapi Kise tak dapat mengalihkan pandangan. Meski takut, ia tak bisa menggerakkan urat leher tuk berpaling ke tempat lain. Seolah ada magnet berkutub selatan pada sang gadis dan Kise, yang berperan sebagai kutub utara, hanya bisa pasrah ketika gaya tarik menarik yang telah menjadi hukum alam mulai bereaksi. Mulut mahasiswi itu terbuka—Kise bergidik ngeri ketika melihat barisan gigi rusak yang tak lengkap lagi serta cairan merah memenuhi hampir seluruh rongga mulut—beberapa terjatuh ke atas lantai dan meja berukiran ombak—mengeja kata demi kata begitu perlahan sementara Kise hanya bisa diam mengamati. Detik berganti menit, tulang pada jari bergerak sedikit. Pemain basket berkedudukan _power forward_ mengartikan semua gerak mulut menjadi satu kalimat utuh, sebelum akhirnya gadis itu pun menghilang. Sama seperti sebelumnya.

"K-Kasamatsu-_senpai_." ah, ia bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya lagi, "T-Tadi aku berbicara dengan s-seorang ga-gadis disana. D-Dan dia memberitahu sesuatu padaku barusan."

"Begitukah?"

"I-Iya. Dia mengatakan sesuatu yang aneh padaku. L-Lucu sekali lo _senpai_. Apa maksudnya mengatakan bahwa tempat ini..."

.

Tunggu. Mengapa...mengapa _senpai_ menjawab pertanyaannya? (bukan, bukan berarti Kise tak suka kalau tak diperhatikan, justru sebaliknya) Mengapa jawaban Kasamatsu-_senpai_ begitu biasa? Mengapa tidak ada omelan seperti 'Kise, kau berisik' atau sarkasme seperti 'Hee...kuharap gadis itu menyesal pernah berbicara dengan orang cengeng sepertimu', seperti biasanya? Lalu, mengapa ia tak mendengar suara dosen mengajar lagi? Mengapa ia tak mendengar suara gesekan pena bertemu kertas dari para mahasiswa-mahasiswi yang tengah mencatat? Mengapa...mengapa suhu di ruangan ini...

_Terasa begitu panas?_

.

"Pemirsa, telah terjadi kebakaran hebat di universitas xx pada pukul delapan pagi hari. Diduga kebakaran ini terjadi akibat kesalahan dalam percobaan kimia yang menyangkut—" Suara penyiar berita dari streaming video youtube tahun lalu menggema pada ruangan kedap suara apartemen tempatnya berlindung. Meski video terus berputar maju, meski tagihan internet terus merambat naik, ia tak peduli. Aomine Daiki tak peduli.

Lelaki _tan_ bersurai biru pendek terus mengetuk-ngetuk kaki, kesal, sementara hanphone _flip _biru tergenggam terlalu erat dalam apitan jari-jari kekar. Beberapa kali ia terus mengulang panggilan, namun yang dituju tak pernah ada kabar.

"Halo, Kise Ryouta disini! Saat ini, aku sedang sibuk jadi tidak bisa menjawab panggilan kalian. Tolong tinggalkan pesan setelah bunyi berikut ini."

_BIP_

"Oi, Kise! Kalau kau disana, cepat jawab aku!" Aomine berseru kencang, meski ia tahu bahwa lelaki pesolek satu itu tak akan bisa mendengarnya.

.

Kursi bersanggakan besi itu jatuh berdenting mencium lantai marmer. Wajahnya pucat pasi, bulir-bulir keringat mengalir menuruni kulit halus lelaki _blonde_ bermanik senada. Kedua bibir itu bergetar, tubuhnya bergetar, kakinya bergetar.

_Panas. _

"Kenapa, Kise?" sosok lelaki dengan surai jabrik itu berujar dari balik bayang lampu.

_Panas. _

.

"Berikut adalah gambar dari korban yang tak berhasil terselamatkan dari bencana malang tersebut." Lalu layar komputer berganti menjadi kumpulan-kumpulan foto murid berbeda wajah meski berseragam sama.

"Dengar, Kise. Universitas tempatmu belajar itu—"

.

"Kenapa tak kau lanjutkan pembicaraan kita?" kepala itu mendongak, menimbulkan bunyi patah yang mengerikan saat leher kaku dipaksa bergerak—

_Panas sekali_.

.

Dan terhenti pada foto bergambarkan lelaki dengan surai hitam jabrik dan mata tajam yang khas, begitu tegas namun disaat bersamaan terlihat lembut.

.

—memperlihatkan seringai lebar terulas pada sebagian wajah yang tertutup luka bakar mengerikan sebelum tiap ruangan yang tertangkap dalam sudut visual pandang mengobarkan warna merah menyala bercampurkan biru terang.

.

"—_SEBENARNYA TAK PERNAH ADA!"_

.

.

.

.

"_Ki...se...kun..."_

"_Tempat ini berbahaya."_

"_...gi..."_

"_...pergilah..."_

_._

"_PERGILAH DARI TEMPAT INI!"_

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>(AN)** :

Kisah kali ini saya ambil dari pengalaman asli dari **AoiFuu** (saya ubah ceritanya gpp y? Tapi raut wajah hantunya masih sama kok, minus luka bakar doank :v ) Kalo kurang serem, maafin saya ya. Serius, saya sebenernya bingung pengen dijadiin cerita ini kek gimana. Saya bahkan ga tau judulnya cocok atau ngga. Tapi saya kan udah janji bakal masukin pengalaman reader kesini, jadi ya saya buat.

Kisah kali ini AU, soalnya Kise ama Kasamatsu dah kuliah.

Terkadang saya buat cerita yang mungkin terkesan berbelit bagi reader. Soalnya saya memang suka cerita penuh twist dan ingin mengajak reader untuk berpikir sejenak sebelum saya kasih tahu maksud ceritanya gimana lewat PM, dan bagi guest yang bingung harus nunggu chap minggu depan. Oke deh, sampai berjumpa di chapter berikutnya. _Arrivederci~_

_Don't forget to leave your review_

**Best Regards**

**Akabane Kazama**


	4. Lagu

**CERITA HORROR PENGANTAR TIDUR**

.

**Disclaimer** : Kuroko no Basuke punya Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Kalau punya saya, pasti Nigou (?) yang jadi pemeran utamanya :v

.

**Genre (s)** : Horror

.

**Warn** : **Drabble**, **OOC**, **Abal**, beberapa chapter mungkin **AU**, **Typo** selalu jadi fans terberat saya, **No Pairing** pastinya dan **pemeran utama selalu berubah-ubah.**

.

.

.

**LAGU**

.

Kasamatsu Yukio, lelaki bersorot mata tajam bagaikan harimau siap menerkam mangsa, dengan surai hitam yang dipotong pendek ala jabrik—beberapa orang berani/bodoh menyebutkan dengan 'rambut landak', mantan ketua dari klub basket terkenal Kaijo dan memiliki 'hobi' menendang orang yang ia anggap menjengkelkan itu, memiliki kebiasaan tuk memutar lagu demi menemani tidur malam; bertempo lambat atau sedang, hanya saja lagu rock tak termasuk dalam pilihan. Apalagi disaat otak sedang lelah-lelahnya, membuat lagu menjadi salah satu obat penenang paling manjur bagi sang pemuda berzodiak cancer.

Itu karena Kasamatsu tidak suka dengan kesunyian. Terutama ketika malam datang menjelang, kala manusia normal memilih untuk tinggal dalam rumah sementara makhluk malam berorkestra ria. Disaat seperti itu, suasana menjadi tak nyaman dan terkesan lebih mencekam daripada saat sang surya tampil ke hadapan panggung biru.

Namun bukan berarti dirinya nyaman akan kebisingan yang menaungi kehidupan tiap insan di pijakan bumi. Ia lebih memilih untuk berbincang ringan selagi menunggu dan berhenti jika dirasa gerbang perdebatan akan terbuka. Ia lebih memilih untuk menonton tv meski berisikan para politikus buncit yang seenak dengkul mengungkapkan teori tanpa argumen kuat daripada harus terkekang dalam kebosanan ruang kosan bertatami enam. Ia lebih memilih memutar lagu-lagu klasik atau pop rock sembari mengerjakan skripsi berlembar-lembar banyaknya meski ia tahu daya konsentrasinya tak sekuat Midorima Shintarou.

"_Ne_,_ ne_, Kasamatsu-_senpai_. Aku lapar. Bagaimana kalau kita pesan pizza? _Senpai _ingin rasa apa? _Ne_,_ senpai_?"

Ah, sayang ada pengecualian besar untuk kasus yang satu ini.

Disaat seperti ini, Kasamatsu justru akan melepaskan prinsip bicara-tapi-jangan-terlalu-sunyi-dan-jangan-terlalu-berisik miliknya tanpa pikir panjang. Ia rela melaksanakan tantangan untuk duduk diam selama satu hari penuh tanpa melakukan apa-apa, tidak menonton tv atau mendengar lagu, mengerjakan skripsi seluruh teman sekelasnya. Apa saja! Asalkan ia dapat terhindar dari_ kouhai_ dengan energi berlebih yang tak punya niatan untuk menutup mulut berisiknya walau hanya satu detik!

Oh, baiklah. Mungkin berlebihan jika ia mau saja mengerjakan tugas pemberian dosen tercinta milik teman-temannya yang terkenal tebal tak terkira tanpa imbalan sedikitpun. Tapi seperti itulah gambaran Kasamatsu akan betapa menyebalkannya Kise Ryouta, mantan _kouhai_ SMA Kaijo dan merupakan penyebab utama Kasamatsu ingin segera menamatkan kuliah.

Padahal ia sudah sengaja memilih universitas yang berletak cukup jauh dari sekolah menengah atasnya dulu agar terhindar dari model (sok) tampan yang, seingatnya, selalu berceloteh seperti jangkrik di musim panas. Tapi, entah karena takdir sial atau Kami-sama memang begitu senang mengerjainya, lagi-lagi Kasamatsu harus menjadi _babysitter_ Kise untuk beberapa tahun kedepan.

Ia tak yakin telinganya bisa bertahan.

Kasamatsu menghela napas panjang tuk kesekian kali pada hari ini dan berkata, "Keju dan pepperoni."

"Segera datang!" lalu disusul dengan bunyi keypad hanphone, sebelum beralih ke nada sambung tiga kali dan pesanan makanan siap saji masing-masing.

Dalam setahun dua kali, universitas tempatnya bernaung akan melakukan sebuah proyek secara serempak dengan menyesuaikan jurusan dan mata kuliah masing-masing. Dan untuk memberikan hasil yang produktif serta dengan alasan menguatkan tali persaudaraan, dosen yang bersangkutan memberi satu peraturan ketat, dimana senior harus mengerjakan proyek bersama junior dalam satu kelompok yang sama, "Atau tidak, ucapkan selamat tinggal dengan teman seangkatan dan sampai jumpa kembali pada tahun depan! Dan pada kelas yang sama." Ujar Masako Araki, dengan senyuman menawan yang membuat bulu kuduk merinding.

(Dan ia benci mengakuinya, tapi mantan pelatih basket SMA Yosen itu benar-benar menakutkan)

Kasamatsu, salah satu korban dari kediktatoran para pengajar, mengurut pangkal hidung guna tuk hilangkan pening yang melanda. Satu gestur itu memberi isyarat bisu pada Kise untuk segera mengambil alih sebelum _senpai_ kesayangan pingsan di tengah jalan. Dengan gumaman 'terima kasih' yang hampir-hampir tak terdengar, Kasamatsu menyandarkan punggung lebar di sisi tempat tidur dan merilekskan semua otot-otot tegang akibat terlalu lama duduk tak bergerak. Kise, yang memang pada dasarnya tak bisa diam, memutar lagu koleksinya dan mulai melanjutkan skripsi yang terhenti di tengah halaman tiga puluh empat.

"Time Machine, huh?" Kasamatsu menguap lebar. Sang pemuda beronyx hitam itu bersyukur dengan adanya satu atau dua suara selama proses belajar membosankan. Lagipula terlalu serius membuat Kasamatsu lelah dan mengantuk dua kali lebih cepat daripada biasanya. Asal masih bisa membagi konsentrasi dan tak terlalu keluar jalur—Kasamatsu mendengus memikirkannya—sebelum memejamkan mata tuk mengistirahatkan diri sejenak.

Melihat dari jarum jam yang menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam lewat dua puluh lima menit, Kasamatsu tahu ia terlelap selama tiga puluh menit. Kurang tidur demi menyelesaikan skripsi sudah menjadi hal biasa baginya, bahkan Kise yang harus menjaga penampilan demi sesi pemotretan. Yang justru tak biasa adalah Kise yang tak pernah diam, kini termenung dengan mulut terbuka lebar sementara manik kembar menatap layar handphone; lagu Time Machine ga Nakutatte masih mengiringi kesunyian dalam ruangan.

"Kau kenapa, Kise?" bunyi derit tempat tidur yang sudah tua terdengar menggema ketika Kasamatsu bergerak menjauh. Mungkin ia sudah harus membeli yang baru, "Sudah lelah?"

"T-Tidak. Bukan apa-apa. Hanya saja, laguku barusan..." lelaki _blonde_ itu menggelengkan kepalanya berulang kali, mencoba mengusir entah teori apapun yang berhasil membuat rona wajah berubah pucat. Apakah hanya perasannya saja atau ia melihat sinar ketakutan dibalik bola kaca _aureoline_ cerah itu? "_S-Senpai_? Hari ini aku boleh pulang ke apartemenku dulu? Besok aku harus datang lebih pagi."

Kasamatsu menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal, "Terserah padamu. Lagipula tengat waktu masih lama jadi tak perlu terburu-buru." Dari sudut visual pandang, ia bisa melihat bahu model berkedudukan _power forward_ dalam basket yang tegang itu mulai rileks dan ia menghela napas lega. Aneh, "Perlu kucarikan taksi?"

"A-Ah, tidak usah _senpai_. Aku bisa mencarinya sendiri." Kise mulai membereskan semua peralatan yang ia bawa ke dalam tas gandeng berukuran besar, dan sempat terdiam tuk kedua kali saat menyadari handphone miliknya masih berada jauh dari jangkauan. Ia menelan ludah kuat, beranjak dari posisi jongkok dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Kasamatsu mulai memanaskan air dan mengeluarkan teh instan dari rak atas dapur, tak menyadari bahwa Kise masih berdiri mematung dengan tangan memegang kenop pintu.

"_Ne...senpai_." tanpa berbalik, ia berkata meski sedikit terbata-bata, "S-Sebaiknya...jangan memutar lagu malam ini."

"Hah? Memangnya kenapa?" Kasamatsu menyingkirkan permukaan gelas dari hadapan, tepat saat sang _kouhai_ sedang menggumamkan sesuatu. Belum sempat ia menanyakan alasan lelaki blonde yang melarang kebiasaannya dua tahun belakangan ini, Kise sudah melangkahkan kaki dan pergi, meninggalkan Kasamatsu dalam kebingungan.

Ia mengedikkan bahu satu kali, mengambil cangkir putih berisikan sikat gigi dan pergi menuju kamar mandi. Yaah...karena hari sudah larut dan seperti katanya, tak perlu terburu-buru, jadi ada baiknya ia mengakhiri tugas sampai disini dulu dan melanjutkannya di lain waktu. Kasamatsu merangkak naik ke tempat tidur setelah yakin seluruh peralatan elektronik dimatikan; mulai dari lampu, keran kamar mandi, ketel yang ia gunakan untuk memanaskan air serta komputer pribadi miliknya setelah skripsi sebelumnya di_save _dalam folder khusus tugas.

"Ah, benar juga. Lagu." Seraya bergumam, ia meraih handphone miliknya yang berada di meja kecil samping tempat tidur, memutar salah satu lagu kesukaannya setelah memilih dari sekian banyak lagu dari playlist favorite; Tomorrow never Lies.

.

Zutto...kokoro no doko ka ni/ shimaikonda mama

Itsuka kanarazu tte chikara ni kaeteta

.

Merupakan kenikmatan sendiri bagi seorang Kasamatsu saat beristirahat dengan selimut hangat dan lagu pengiring tidur setelah satu hari panjang yang melelahkan; membuat Kasamatsu yang mudah naik emosi pun bisa menjadi setenang Kuroko Tetsuya.

.

Ano hi egaita mirai wo oikoshite/ atarashii kisetsu no tochuu de

Mada nani mo kawattenai na tte kao de

.

Tapi mengapa Kise mengatakan hal aneh seperti itu, Kasamatsu masih tetap tak mengerti. Jarang sekali ia melihat Kise yang serius jika bukan ditengah sesi pemotretan atau pertandingan sengit basket. Dan lagi ia ketakutan; mengingatkannya saat kali pertama ia melihat Kise dalam pertandingan resmi melawan Aomine Daiki, yang merupakan ace dari 'Generasi Keajaiban'. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi selama tiga puluh menit saat itu? Dirinya bertanya-tanya.

.

Ima wo ashita ni tsunageru jikkan de/ motto tsuyoku nareru tte wakaru

Iisshun ni sono saki wo mitsuketai/ kotae wa mou

'cause tomorrow never lies/ soko ni

.

"Untuk apa aku memikirkannya?" Kasamatsu mendengus, seraya memejamkan mata lelah dan mengistirahatkannya dalam kegelapan semu. Seharusnya ia senang karena akhirnya junior menjengkelkan itu mau menutup mulut berisiknya meski hanya sebentar. Toh, itu hanya salah satu dari keanehan Kise yang lainnya. Itu, atau—

(Terbayang kembali ketika manik kaca kembar itu menatap layar handphone miliknya dengan penuh ketakutan; seolah apa yang tengah dipegangnya merupakan barang teraneh yang baru kali pertama ia temui.)

—ia memang sedang tidak bercanda.

.

Koko de zenbu muda ni nante shitaku—shitaku—

taku—ku—

.

.

.

.

Zutto...kokoro no doko ka ni/ shimaikonda mama

Itsuka kanarazu tte chikara ni kaeteta

.

.

Dan saat itu juga, kedua bola matanya membelalak lebar.

.

"_Ne...senpai..."_

_._

Lelaki berkedudukan point guard dalam basket itu merasakan bulu romanya berdiri, giginya bergemeretak, tangannya gemetar. _Tubuhnya gemetar_. Pemuda bertampang garang, ditakuti oleh para _kouhai_ dan dihormati oleh teman seangkatan itu, kedinginan. Ya! Kedinginan!

_Bukannya ketakutan!_

.

Ano hi egaita mirai wo oikoshite/ atarashii kisetsu no tochuu de

Mada nani mo kawattenai na tte kao—ka—de—

.

"_S-Sebaiknya...jangan memutar lagu sebelum tidur malam ini. A-Aku tidak tahu mengapa, tapi percayalah!"_

.

Perlahan namun pasti, ia memperlihatkan manik hitam kembar yang bergetar hebat—

.

Zutto...kokoro no doko ka ni/ shimaikonda mama

Itsuka kanarazu tte chikara ni kaeteta

.

Kasamatsu tak suka sunyi. Ia juga tak nyaman dengan kebisingan dunia.

.

—dan menatap dalam diam figur handphone miliknya yang seharusnya berada disamping bantal, kini dalam genggaman bayang hitam. Cahaya layar menerangi entitas makhluk yang menatapnya dengan satu mata dan seringai penuh bergigi tajam bagaikan pisau dapur mengerikan.

.

Tapi bolehkah ia berharap, untuk kali ini saja...

.

"_Lagu yang kau putar, nantinya akan terulang kembali ke awal lagi!"_

.

Tolong, hentikan kebisingan ini dan bawa dirinya kembali ke kesunyian malam yang selama ini selalu coba ia hindari itu!

.

_Kali ini saja!_

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>(AN)** :

Saya yakin pasti ga serem kan? Kan? Kaaan? Kena writer block nih, saya jadi susah banget pas nulis chapter kali ini #pundung di pojokan.

Btw, ini pengalaman asli kakak saya yang tinggal di kosan lo. Waktu itu pas temennya mampir ke kosan buat ngerjain tugas, ia bilang kalo lagu yang diputarnya tiba-tiba balik lagi ke awal. Tentu saja kakak saya ga percaya dan mengatakan kalau ia hanya main-main. Nah, pas malemnya dia puter lagu sebelum tidur. Padahal hpnya ia letakkan di samping bantal, ga ada yang pegang, eh taunya lagunya bener-bener balik ke awal lagi! Saat itu juga dia ketakutan sambil bilang, "Apa salah saya? Kenapa saya diganggu?"

Makanya! Padahal udah sering saya bilangin ga usah muter lagu malem-malem, masih aja! Buntut-buntutnya kena sendiri kan? Ga percaya sih!

Kisah kali ini AU karena Kasamatsu dan Kise sudah kuliah. Tapi perlu saya ingatkan lagi kalo ini one-shot dan ga ada kaitannya dengan chapter-chapter sebelumnya. Meski mungkin settingnya agak sama. Dan btw, Kasamatsu-nya agak OOC ya? :v

Oke deh, sampai berjumpa di chapter berikutnya. _Bye bye~_

_Don't forget to leave your review_

**Best Regards**

**Akabane Kazama**


	5. Ketukan di Balik Pintu

**CERITA HORROR PENGANTAR TIDUR**

.

**Disclaimer** : Kuroko no Basuke punya Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Kalau punya saya, pasti Nigou (?) yang jadi pemeran utamanya :v

.

**Genre (s)** : Horror

.

**Warn** : **Drabble**, **OOC**, **Abal**, beberapa chapter mungkin **AU**, **Typo** selalu jadi fans terberat saya, **No Pairing** pastinya dan **pemeran utama selalu berubah-ubah.**

.

.

.

**KETUKAN DI BALIK PINTU**

.

"_Ne, Shin-chan. Bakpao isi kare tidak ada. Yang ada hanya rasa ayam dan kacang hijau. Kau pilih yang mana?"_

"_Kacang hijau."_

"_Seperti rambutmu kan? ~(^_^)~(^_^)~"_

"_Urusai, Bakao. Belikan saja dan segeralah pulang. Masih banyak berkas yang harus kutandatangani. Dan berhenti memasukkan emoticon menjijikkan itu. Kau seperti Kise."_

"_Hidoii...Midorimacchi. Hahaha. Oke, oke sebelum Kise mengomeliku lagi untuk berhenti menirunya (ini serius! Kau ingat saat aku bercanda seperti ini kemarin, Shin-chan? Dia benar-benar mengirim pesan kepadaku! Dia esper kah? O_O) aku harus segera masuk dalam antrian. __Jangan pergi sendirian gara-gara kangen aku ya, hehe. Sebentar lagi aku pulang. Matta ne, Shin-chan _(`3`)/ _"_

* * *

><p>"...atau seperti itu katanya..." menghela napas panjang.<p>

"Tapi ini sudah lewat _dua jam_, dasar Bakao!"

Midorima Shintarou, lelaki berparas tampan berkacamata bingkai kotak, dengan surai rapi warna hijau gelap bagai pepohonan di hutan rimbun, shooter andalan klub basket yang mendapat gelar Raja, juga sering disebut oleh kawan terdekat sebagai icon utama Tsundere dari para Tsundere (yang dipanggil selalu membantah sembari menaikkan kacamata), meneguk kopi kaleng yang ia bawa dari rumah. Kedua alis terpaut menatap langit malam bertemankan hujan dari balik kaca ruang labor kimia, membuat wajah berkerut jadi satu. Jari bergemerutuk di atas permukaan meja berpelitur, sementara buku catatan berisi rumus berbagai macam lekuk terbuka lebar.

Sebagai ketua OSIS yang telah dipilih, merupakan hal lumrah baginya untuk menetap di sekolah hingga larut malam guna mengurusi permintaan murid bersangkutan. Pemuda yang memiliki kebiasaan membalut jari-jari tangan kanan dengan perban putih ini pun memiliki kunci duplikat sekolah, meski yang diserah tugaskan sempat menolak beberapa kali.

Hari ini sebenarnya tak begitu berbeda dengan hari penuh kesibukan sebelumnya; memeriksa, menerima dan menolak proposal pembuatan klub. Pengecualiannya, karena pendingin di ruang ketua OSIS sedang diperbaiki, mereka harus pindah lokasi—pilihan jatuh ke labor kimia karena ruang yang berseberangan. Dan juga dimana biasanya ia ditemani Kazunari Takao, wakil ketua OSIS dalam menyelesaikan pembagian berkas ke kelompok masing-masing, sekarang hanya sendirian. Ditemani oleh suara rintik hujan bertabrakan jendela, detik tangan jam pada dinding, juga boneka kodok hijau sebagai jimat keberuntungan _cancer_ hari ini.

"Kalau seperti ini, sebaiknya aku bawa makanan dari rumah saja." ia menggaruk kepala yang tak gatal, tanda frustasi, "Pekerjaan malah jadi tertunda karena kebodohannya."

Midorima sendiri tidak tahu mengapa ia memilih Takao sebagai asisten bekerjanya dalam mengurus berkas kali ini—biasanya Taisuke Otsubo akan menawarkan ketangkasannya dalam menangani murid-murid sekolah Shuutoku, mesti sang _senpai_ sendiri seharusnya belajar tuk ujian masuk kuliah beberapa minggu ke depan. Sebisa mungkin, ia tak ingin meminta bantuan pada pemuda berkedudukan point guard dan berstatus single tersebut. Rasanya seperti kembali ke masa SMP Teiko dulu, bertahan selama tiga tahun dari celotehan Kise yang tak pernah habis, bagai sekumpulan kodok di musim hujan (ia melirik boneka keberuntungannya).

Dan sekarang ia harus merasakan penderitaan yang sama untuk kali kedua?!

Kasamatsu turut depresi di pojokan.

Terlalu fokus pada pekerjaannya, membuatnya tak sadar jikalau waktu makan malam telah lama berlalu. Dengan jarum pendek yang berhenti pada angka sembilan dan jarum panjang pada angka dua, Midorima keluar dari ruangan sepi bercat putih menuju mesin penjual roti di ujung lorong. Selagi mengetik balasan pesan dari Takao beberapa menit yang lalu—'Gomen-ne, Shin-chan. Aku terjebak hujan' lalu menggerutu tentang 'mengatakan hal yang sudah jelas' dan 'Bakao'—pikirannya masih membayang-bayangi berapa lembar lagi berkas yang harus ia tanda tangani, butuh waktu berapa lama hingga kerjaan hari ini selesai dan kapan ia bisa menikmati makan malam jika sang elang masih berleha-leha dalam derasnya hujan sementara ia sudah kelaparan!

TAK TOK

"Hm?" pergerakannya terhenti di udara ketika gendang telinga menangkup suara samar-samar. Seperti bunyi ketukan pintu. Atau orang sedang berjalan menggunakan high heel setebal tiga sentimeter—entahlah, ia tak pernah tahu ukuran pasti dari sepatu modis yang sering dipakai Momoi Satsuki. Midorima membungkuk guna mengambil roti melon pesanannya, merobek plastik yang membungkus dan mulai melahap pelan-pelan. Bola kaca _emerald_ meniti tiap sudut lorong beserta pintu disisi kiri dan kanan. Tak ada siapapun.

.

_"Jangan pergi sendirian..."_

_._

"Dari labor kimia?" tempatnya menyelesaikan pekerjaan. Apakah Takao sudah pulang? Seraya berpikir begitu, ia memeriksa layar handphone kalau-kalau ada satu panggilan atau pesan yang terlewatkan. Nihil. Pintu berderit terbuka dan hasilnya pun sama.

Kosong.

Midorima mengedikkan bahu. Mungkin suara yang didengar barusan adalah suara titik-titik air hujan yang masih setia mengeroyoki jendela kaca ruang. Bukan berarti Midorima merasa lega, tidak. Sudah pasti ia tidak sedang menghela napas barusan. Ia juga tidak memikirkan hal-hal tak ilmiah seperti hantu atau semacamnya. Dirinya bukan Kagami, bukan juga Aomine yang percaya dengan cerita mistis nan gaib. Midorima Shintarou adalah orang normal dari sekian banyak teman anehnya, dengan pemikiran tenang dan selalu menyelesaikan masalah penuh perhitungan masuk akal.

Mengapa pemuda yang lahir pada tanggal tujuh Juli itu berusaha keras meyakinkan dirinya sendiri hingga sedemikian rupa?

TAK TOK

Karena diantara bunyi rintik hujan dan detak jarum jam, suara itu masih terdengar.

Dari dalam lemari penyimpanan botol kimia.

Di dalam ruang selebar enam belas tatami berisi meja panjang dan kursi putar, Midorima bisa mendengar degup jantungnya sendiri. Perlahan, kaki-kaki itu melangkah mendekati lemari kayu bertingkat tiga. Tangan terbalut perban putih terangkat ke depan, sedikit gemetar karena dibiarkan terlalu lama di udara (Ya. Tangannya hanya gemetar karena kram biasa. Bukan karena suhu udara yang tiba-tiba dingin ataupun karena ketakutan). Jika ingatannya benar, barisan bawah lemari berisi mikroskop dan penjepit kaca masing-masing. Barisan tengah terdapat botol berisi macam-macam zat kimia. Dan barisan paling atas berupa kumpulan gelas kimia pecah belah; erlemenyer, labu ukur, pipet tetes dan lain sebagainya.

TAK TOK

Mungkin suara itu hanyalah suara tikus yang tak sengaja terjebak dalam lemari? Walau pikirannya lagi-lagi mengeluarkan pendapat kontra—mengapa bisa ada tikus terperangkap dalam lemari penyimpanan peralatan kimia tanpa celah?—meski begitu, hanya inilah satu-satunya ungkapan terlogis yang bisa ia pikirkan.

Itu karena Midorima lelah.

.

_"Jangan pergi memeriksa suara sendirian..."_

_._

Kenop lemari perak tergenggam erat.

Sekarang ia mengerti alasan dibalik Akashi dan sifat cepat naik darahnya. Pekerjaan ketua OSIS sebegitu membebani otaknya kah sampai dirinya bisa memikirkan 'sepuluh macam tindakan menghilangkan stress dengan cara melampiaskan ke orang lain (terutama Takao)' hanya dalam waktu satu menit? Apa mungkin karena terlalu lama berada di dekat ketua klub basket Rakuzan satu itu selama tiga tahun, pemikiran sadisnya ikut menular seperti virus penyakit? Huh, Midorima tak akan terkejut kalau-kalau Kuroko yang paling kalem pun kadang-kadang menunjukkan sisi gelapnya.

(Di suatu tempat, Kuroko bersin).

Pintu lemari berderit terbuka.

Lagipula sedari awal semua ini salah Takao bukan? Kalau saja ia tak asyik bermain-main dengan lelucon garing ala Izuki Shun, semua pekerjaannya akan selesai lebih cepat. Seharusnya sekarang ia sudah berada di rumahnya, beristirahat dengan tenang berteman musik mengalun merdu. Bukannya terjebak di sekolah sampai hari menjelang malam tanpa penghuni, stress menumpuk sehingga manik kembar emerald itu melebar—

...dan sepasang mata pucat beronyx merah menatapnya balik. Helai rambut panjang kusut berantakan hampir menutupi sebagian makhluk yang hanya berupa wajah saja. Lidah berujung lancip itu terjulur keluar menempel pada pintu kayu, memperlihatkan barisan gigi tak rapi dan bagian dalam penuh cairan merah kental.

—lalu memperlihatkan ilusi nyata seperti ini?!

.

Ya.

.

Midorima pasti benar-benar sudah kelelahan.

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>(AN)** :

Another boring chapter...dudu~

Chapter kali ini saya ambil dari pengalaman **Tequilame**. Gomen ceritanya kurang serem. Liburan ini kemampuan nulis saya berkurang gara2 asyik baca fanficnya doank, bukannya nulis. Dan wordnya sedikit lagi! T_T

Tapi kakak dan adek saudara saya juga pernah ngalamin kisah kayak gini lo. Bedanya, mereka denger suara ketukan dari balik dinding, dan seperti diketuk pakai kuku panjang. Dari balik dinding! Emang ketukan dengan suara sehalus itu bisa kedengeran apa? Udah berapa kali mereka kejadian kayak gitu dan kadang masih sering diganggu.

Saya ga tau si Midorima itu ketua OSIS atau ngga, jadi bisa dibilang ini Slight!AU? Entahlah...yang pasti sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya. _Au Revoir_~

_Don't forget to leave your review_

**Best Regards**

**Akabane Kazama**


End file.
